This invention relates to a tool for improving the decorative upholstery tacking process. Historically, decorative upholstery tacks were driven into the desired surface by the practitioner holding the tack with his fingers and then hammering the tack with a tack hammer. Typically, the practitioner will strike his fingers with the hammer. No known commercial tool to assist in the upholstery tacking process to solve the problem of exposing the fingers to impact with the operating tack hammer could be found in the marketplace. Providing such a tool would enhance the upholstery tacking process and provide an improved measure of control and stability in the insertion of upholstery tacks into the desired surface.
Some tools to address the problem of holding and stabilizing a tack were identified in a search, including U.S. Pat. No. 608,555 (Nazel); U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,459 (Lipson); U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,201 (Van Orden); U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,811 (Rodin); U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,030 (Baro); U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,075 (Tsunami); U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,088 (Grey); U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,054 (Monacelli); U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,135 Searfoss, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,225 (Pettitt); U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,424 (Meadow); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,765 (Campanelli). None of these patents provide the teaching for a tool that will enhance the upholstery tacking process and improve the control and stability of inserting an upholstery tack in the desired surface. While some of the aforementioned patents do incorporate elements of my upholstery tacking tool, such as a shaft and a concave area at the end of the tool to receive the tack to be inserted, most of the tools disclosed in the above-identified prior art patents utilized magnets and intricate slits to fit tacks or nails. It would be desirable to provide a tool for improving the upholstery tacking process that would permit the simultaneous grasping of the tack and the end of the tool with the practitioner""s fingers so that only the practitioner""s fingers and the outside shape of the tool will be required to hold the tack in place before striking the tool with a tacking hammer to insert the upholstery tack into the desired location.
In summary, the instant invention will improve the decorative upholstery tacking process by keeping the fingers away from the driving force due to the use of the upholstery tacking tool incorporating the principles of the present invention.
It is an important object of this invention that the upholstery tacking tool and the decorative upholstery tack being inserted into the desired surface will be held simultaneously by the practitioner""s finger before inserting the upholstery tack into the desired location.
It is an advantage of this invention that the upholstery tacking tool incorporating the principles of the instant invention will enhance safety, significantly improve control and stability of the upholstery tack before being inserted into the desired surface, and substantially decrease the time required for inserting upholstery tacks into furniture and other devices for which upholstery tacks are required.